


The News

by MunofSilver



Series: Family [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Family, They are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunofSilver/pseuds/MunofSilver
Summary: Chloe has some news for Nathaniel. Good for most people but for Chloe she's unsure. Another writing idea someone sent me on Tumblr. I like it and want to do more with it. My first series.





	The News

Four years that's how long its been since Chloe went from Bourgeois to Kurtzberg. Everything is fine until one morning around 4 am she woke up to go vomit in the toilet. “Must have been that chicken I had for dinner. I knew it tasted a bit off,” she complains before she vomits again. In the bedroom, a sleeping Nathaniel tuns over to his side stretching out his arm to wrap around his wife, but instead feels the sheet covered mattress. That caused him to wake up on full alert. Why wasn't she in bed? He just about jumped out of bed and rushed out the door like there was a fire in the room. He sees his wife walking out of the kitchen a glass of water. She needed to get the taste of vomit out. Brushing your teeth does help, yet not enough. Starting at each other, one confused and the other feeling like an idiot. He was worried over nothing. “What? Can't a girl get a glass of water?” She asked placing a hand on her hip. Nathaniel only shakes his head. “That's fine, dear. Let's just go back to bed,” he answered waving his hands in the air. They both head back into bed. Chloe places the glass on the nightstand after taking a long drink from it. 

Nathaniel already in bed waiting. Once she lays down Nathaniel wraps his arm around her moving her closer to him. She lays her head on his bare naked chest. Soon they both fall asleep. In the morning Nathaniel wakes up alone again. Chloe never wakes up before him unless there's a sale going on or she's making him breakfast. She only does that when she has news to tell him usually bad. Again he's worried and rushes out of the room. He sees her coming out of the bathroom and he clams down. Before she sees him he goes back into the bedroom and gets dressed. He hears the door closing telling him that Chloe left. “There must be a sale going on today,” Nathaniel hums to himself. 

Later that afternoon Chloe sneaks back in. She has bags full of cute things, plus a small bag with three little test in them. The way she been feeling the past two days and the vomit-fest this morning, she felt like she needs them. Good thing her husband is at work until at least 4:30. Since it's noon she has time. “Another positive! What is with these test?” Yells Chloe. All three pregnancy test came up positive causing Chloe to freak out. “I need to calm down. I'll just go see a doctor.” Now in the doctor's office, Chloe waits for the results. She was able to get in on short notice cause she has her ways. Her ways are called daddy or just do it, that and Chloe knows her from college. Soon the doctor comes in with a smile that makes Chloe even more nervous. “Congratulations Mrs. Kurtzberg you're pregnant,” she said hugging Chloe. She just stands there widen eye full of shock. “Wha...I....wha.” Chloe is unable to say words right now. 

On the way home, she keeps thinking about how she's going to tell Nathaniel. She has to tell him, you can't hide a pregnancy. After a while, she will show sings. “Maybe that's how she'll tell him, no that will never work. Besides Nath wouldn't be happy about that,” she sighs. They never talked about kids. Now poor Chloe is worried about what Nathaniel will do once she tells him. Will he be happy, upset, leave her. The last though scares her the most. She loves Nathaniel and doesn't want to lose him like with her mother. As a child her mother left her, she doesn't want anyone else she cares about to leave her ever again. 

Now home she is sitting in Nathaniel's studio wondering how she's going to tell him. Not noticing the time, she was surprised when she heard a voice behind her, “I'm surprised to see you in here.” She jumps at the sound, turning around she sees Nathaniel standing in the doorway. “Don't scare me like that,” Chloe places a hand over her heart. Her husband laughs as he makes his way over to his wife. He stops when he notices that she was moving away from him. His laughter die and his smile are replaced with a look of concern. “What's wrong?” He asks resuming his approach towards her. She moves away until she's on the other end of the couch she insists that Nathaniel place in his studio. Sitting next to her and placing his hands on her tumbling ones. Chloe is finding it hard to look at him in the eyes. Still, she tries to remain calm when she speaks. “Nathaniel, how do you feel about kids? As in us having them.” Saying his full name means she is serious. Taken back by the question asked by his wife, Nathaniel smiles. Thinking she wants to have kids, and he does also. He always thought of having kids, for the past year. “I would like to have kids with you,” Nathaniel says before kissing his wife on the lips, with a tender loving kiss. 

“So you really do want to have kids, like right now?” Chloe asks after the wonderful kiss. Nathaniel smiles as he places his forehead on hers. “Do you want to have kids now?” He asks. For some reason, Chloe starts to blush. “Don't you usually have to wait to be married for at least five years before having kids?” she asked in a hurry. The burst of laughter from her husband didn't amuse her. “I don't know where or how you got that idea, but I'm sure having kids before being married for five years will be fine. In fact, some people have kids without being married.” Chloe blinks a few times. That is a good point he made, not that she would tell him. “You never answered my question,” Chloe pouts. “You never answered mine,” Nathaniel responds back, causing Chloe's jaw to drop. “I asked first,” she gloats in an admiring voice. “I wouldn't mind having kids now or later. Now answer my question.” “Let me just say one thing,” Chloe pushes Nathaniel back. “I love you, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a mother. That sucks cause I'm pregnant and that scares me. So from now on, you keep her hands off me, mister.” Forgetting what she said until the look on Nathaniel's face gave it away. Slaps herself in the forehead. “That's not how I wanted to tell you,” she's mad at herself right now and also mentally kicking herself.

Nathaniel is just sitting there next to his wife. No moving, blinking, or talking, and it's starting to creep Chloe out. “Pregnant,” Nathaniel was finally able to say after a few minutes of nothing. His answer was a slow short nod from his wife. As fast as Ladybug's yo-yo Nathaniel smiles and tackle hug his wife. Kissing her all over her face. He doesn't stop until his wife pushes him off, “Nath, stop!” “Sorry, I'm just so excited. We're going to have a baby,” Nathaniel speaks with the same huge smile. A smile that disappears when he noticed the look of worry on Chloe's face, remembering what she also said before. Pulling her into a gentle hug and rubs her back and head. This always works to clam Mrs. Kurtzberg down. “Chloe dear, there is nothing to be scared of,” he cooed. When she doesn't say anything he continues, “I know you're worried, to be honest, so am I a bit. Trust me everything is going to be fine.” He kisses the top of her head. 

Chloe buries herself more into Nathaniel's chest. “I'm not going to change any diapers,” Chloe whines. “That's disgusting and I want no part of it,” she continues. Nathaniel tightens the hug. “I know, dear. I know.” After the hug, they cuddle on the couch. “How far are you?” Both were surprised this wasn't asked sooner. “According to the doctor I'm three months,” Chloe rest her head on Nathaniel's shoulder.


End file.
